The present invention relates to conveyor systems, and more particularly to conveyor systems using a continuous, unbroken conveyor belt which is particularly adapted for use in the food service industry for transporting food trays and the like.
In previous conveyor systems, particularly those adapted for use in the food service industry, the conveyor is driven by a single large drive motor engaged with a sprocket or roller at one end of the conveyor where the transition is made from an upper conveyor flight to a lower return flight which is positioned underneath the conveyor bed. Additionally, a generally vertically aligned pulley is positioned at one end of the conveyor bed to direct the conveyor belt on its return path beneath the conveyor bed. If, however, food tray preparation work stations are positioned along the side edge of the conveyor bed or are actually positioned beneath the conveyor bed, such a design is unsanitary as material remaining on the belt during its lower return path may fall on the floor or on items associated with the work stations, such as food, dishes, plates, etc. With such a conveyor design, due to health concerns, food containers cannot be placed under the conveyor bed. Accordingly, the work stations had to be positioned away from the conveyor bed and additional space for the conveyor system was required.
In order to conserve space, it is also typical for such conveyor systems to have a path which is at some point curved. In the past, chains which can flex in a horizontal plane have been used in order to make the turn, for example, belt chains similar to bicycle drive chains; whose links are held together by lateral horizontal pins. Belt chains, however, are not well suited for use in the food service industry where sanitary concerns are extremely important. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a belt conveyor which not only is extremely sanitary, but also can negotiate a curved path of the conveyor bed.